<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When we collide, it's a beautiful disaster by FlowerWishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765420">When we collide, it's a beautiful disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerWishes/pseuds/FlowerWishes'>FlowerWishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Sander Driesen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerWishes/pseuds/FlowerWishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chernobyl clip (Dinsdag 16:31) from Sander's POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When we collide, it's a beautiful disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dinsdag 16:19</strong>
</p>
<p>Sander was focused on the man who sat in front of him, posing for the entire class to capture his likeness. Sander was drifting in and out of the mindset he usually enters when he's creating art. The honing in on the canvas, the focus on the subject, the concentration on each line he creates. However. at the moment, he found his thoughts drifting to the events of the previous Friday. They had been haunting him ever since the door shut behind Robbe and in front of his face. Even though he was beyond pissed off at Robbe, he couldn't get him out of his head, a battle between his heart and his mind. </p>
<p>He was still lost in his thoughts when the bell rang signalling the end of his day and he could finally head home. He proceeded to gather his things and exited the studio striking up a conversation with the model who had now put on a robe to cover his naked figure.</p>
<p>Then, Sander heard his name being called and he quickly turned around to identifying who wanted to speak with him. As he did, his eyes fell upon Robbe who was wlaking towards him. His heart was beyond excited to see him but his brain took control and logic reigned supreme over his heart's longing. He couldn't believe that Robbe would have the audacity to show up here, a smile on his face and act casual as if he hadn't hurt Sander more than anyone had before him.</p>
<p>Sander spun on his heels again and returned to walking in the direction he originally intended, away from Robbe.</p>
<p>"Sander," Robbe called out again, this time reaching a hand out for his shoulder and turning Sander to face him.</p>
<p>"Can we talk for a sec? Please," Robbe asked, his voice hitching on the words.</p>
<p>Sander kept the hard look on his face, swallowed the overwhelming urge to hear him out and walked away leaving Robbe standing alone in the middle of the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Dinsdag 16:31</strong>
</p>
<p>As much as Sander tried to fight it, he wanted to listen to what Robbe had to say, he wanted an explanation as to how things went downhill so quickly and why his heart had to be shattered in the process. So, he found Robbe at the bike racks, struggling with the lock on his bike.</p>
<p>"You've got 5 minutes," Sander said sternly, his lips forming a straight line on his face.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you want to talk to me?" Robbe asked.</p>
<p>"What's there to say?" Sander retorted, "You made yourself pretty clear."</p>
<p>"Sorry, okay? Sorry."</p>
<p><em>You're gonna have to do better than</em> <em>that</em>, Sander thought.</p>
<p>"I love you," Robbe said softly.</p>
<p>"And so you shit all over me?" Sander said, letting out a huff because he wasn't buying this. 'I love you' was on the opposite end of the spectrum to what Robbe had said to him only a few days ago.</p>
<p>"That was fucked up, I know that," Robbe said desperately before emphasizing, "I was fucked up."</p>
<p>Sander didn't let up on the harsh and unforgiving expression on his face.</p>
<p>"But you... you're the first guy I've," Robbe continued, taking a pause, "and that kiss was so..."</p>
<p>Robbe lifted his hands to his hand a mimicked an explosion from his mind adding in a 'poof' sound effect. Sander felt his heart gaining power and control over the situation because that was one of the cutest things he had ever seen in his entire life. He found a small smile creep onto his lips.</p>
<p>"But afterwards it was immediately full on Chernobyl in my head," Robbe explained. He took a breath, "Look, I... I get that I fucked up and I'm sorry. But <em>please </em>just give me one last chance," he begged.</p>
<p>Sander's face softened as his heart won the battle and he closed the gap between them in a few strides. He looked down into Robbe's eyes and he could see how full of remorse they were. Sander leaned his head down, ready to touch his lips to Robbe's before he pulled back, he needed assurance.</p>
<p>"What about Chernobyl, then?"</p>
<p>"Fuck Chernobyl," Robbe replied with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Fuck Chernobyl," Sander repeated and returned the smile with one of his own.</p>
<p>He moved his lips to meet Robbe's and left a soft peck on them just to test the waters and make sure that Robbe was okay with it. Robbe gave him a soft smile and that was it, that was all Sander needed.</p>
<p>Their lips joined together, moving in sync as though they were made to fit in between the other's, as though they were never meant to be apart. A magnetic attraction between them. Robbe lifted up on his tip-toes and wrapped an arm around Sander's neck, pulling their bodies closer togther. The butterflies in Sander's stomach fluttered rapidly as he felt the heat from Robbe's lips, transfer to his own. The feeling of kissing Robbe again could only be described as euphoric, it felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his chest, his shoulders' stripped of the heaviness they had bore.</p>
<p>They continued to kiss softly yet passionately as the world around them faded into nothingness. It was them, only them, only Robbe and Sander in that moment and nothing else mattered. Sander's mind went blank, his thoughts dissipating as he held Robbe's face in his hand and their lips met each other over and over again.</p>
<p>He was ripped out of the moment when his phone rang. Britt was calling him reminding him that they were supposed to meet up. He quickly declined the call.</p>
<p>"Britt is waiting for me," Sander said disappointed.</p>
<p>He turned to Robbe who looked upset when he heard Britt's name.</p>
<p>"Hey, Britt is in the past," Sander reassured him, stroking Robbe's cheek and bringing their lips together once more. "We're the future."</p>
<p>Robbe's face lit up with a beautiful smile and their faces drifted towards the other's again. Each kiss felt like the first kiss for Sander. The rush of emotions he experienced every time their lips slotted together was like it was brand new and yet extremely familiar as though there was never a time when they weren't together. Everything felt so right.</p>
<p>Sander pulled back, "I really have to go," he said reluctantly.</p>
<p>Robbe pulled him in for a few more kisses before Sander's hand ran down the length of his arm, eventually resting in Robbe's hand, never wanting to let go. When their hold on each other broke, Sander stumbled backwards, losing his balance.</p>
<p><em>Very smooth</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>He turned to look at Robbe one last time with a huge smile on his face as his brain tried to process what just happened, process the pure bliss he was feeling. As he walked away from the boy who ruled his thoughts, he couldn't help but think about the future that lay ahead of them because they were most definitely it, they were the future.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
<p>Stay safe xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>